Project Summary: The disproportionately lower number of certain subpopulations participating in clinical and prevention research has a significant impact on the representativeness of scientific outcomes and result in social and clinical injustices.(1) Latinos are one of the fastest growing population groups in the United States and in Western New York and mirror blacks in their perception of equally high levels of risk for participating in cancer screening examinations and for volunteering to become research participants in biomedical studies.(2) This proposal will investigate strategies to engage Latinos in Buffalo with scientists at Roswell Park Cancer Institute to increase mutual understanding of each other and participation in biospecimen donation for cancer prevention research, thereby, obtaining pilot data on variations in the types of biospecimens donated (i.e., saliva and/or blood). We will build on our existing partnership with a cohort of more than 500 Latina women and men who participated in a community-based breast and cervical cancer educational prevention inten/ention program (Study Title: Esperanza y Vida) to address the following specific aims: 1) Investigate the perceptions, knowledge and beliefs of representatives from the Latino community in Buffalo to determine how these perceptions are likely to impact participation in research using the Pata Bank & BioRepository (PBBR) as a focus, 2) Pevelop a pilot community-friendly intervention to enhance knowledge, understanding, intent, and participation in research by Latino residents that focuses on participation in the PBBR, 3) Investigate the feasibility and effectiveness of educating and recruiting Latina women and their families to biospecimen donation for research through community-based methods and interventions within the Esperanza y Vida study cohort as measured through attendance, surveys and study participation. Results from tiiis study are expected to identify specific barriers, challenges, and assets to research participation with our local Latino communities; and the technical accommodations necessary for a research institution and community partners to recruit, accrue, and analyze measures related to cancer research. This can lead to specific testable research hypotheses, potential for future environmental epidemiological CBPR studies, and provide guidelines and a foundation for building Latino community capacity around research projects.